


他想要活着的理由

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: RK900&Gavin Reed 双视角





	他想要活着的理由

1

盖文没想过自己真的会跟RK900上床。

至少在RK900抓住他的手，把他摁倒在桌子上的前一秒，他还张口说了句：“你他妈想干什么，该死的塑……”然而这句话却被撞击带来的疼痛给硬生生掐断了。

但这个时候他也仍然没有想过RK900那个混蛋会对自己做那种事。直到仿生人抵在他的双腿间，完全进入他的那一刻，盖文全身颤抖着，喘着气搂住了仿生人的脖子。这让RK900的LED灯变黄了一下。

“Fuc……”一个完整的单词都没能说完，RK900的舌头就占据了他整个口腔，以及他的全部意识。上下两种不同的冲击刺激着他每一个神经。

他没想过这真的会发生。

2

RK900开始工作的第一天，就被要求与一个人类警探合作。

和他的前一代仿生人RK800相同、甚至会更先进的他拥有良好的适应人类不可预测性的能力。在RK900眼里，不存在无法合作的人类，包括眼前这个暴跳如雷的警探。

“我他妈绝对！绝！对！不跟仿生人搭档！”

他刚到达底特律警局，就看到他未来的搭档正冲着福勒队长大吼大叫。经过身份分析确认无误后，RK900决定无视他们之间的紧张气氛，重新翻出了之前就拿到的关于他的新搭档——盖文·里德的资料，对照着眼前这个暴躁的警探开始调整相处模式。

两个人类争吵了几个来回，最终里德警探还是被迫无奈地接受了现实。在经过RK900身边的时候，他嫌恶的瞟了仿生人一眼，并骂了一句：

“操！”

“讨厌仿生人。”这是RK900在程序里记下的第一个关于里德警探的内容。

3

仿生人是不可思议的存在。

在仿生人革命前，他从不给他们好脸色看。即使这样，这些被人类设定好功能的家伙们，也总是笑眯眯地回应自己，比如作为汉克搭档的那个康纳。

他讨厌这种微妙的、人为创造出来的感情。

但是RK900却不同，从一开始，这个仿生人就显得有些矛盾。他自称有最先进的人类情绪分析功能，却从未表现出自己的情绪，连康纳都会来句“兄弟情谊”这种离谱的说辞，RK900除了公式化的分析和报告以外什么也不说。盖文平常用于对付人类的嘲讽，在他身上也完全不生效。就算他揪着RK900的领子破口大骂，那个仿生人的表情也不会有任何变化，甚至连眼睛都不眨一下。

盖文把头埋进床单里，叹了口气。

“你在想什么，里德警探？”压在他身上的仿生人开口了，“你在走神吗？”

带着点怨气和不满，RK900直起身，加快了腰部的动作。那个在盖文体内的东西温度渐渐升高，摩擦着他的后穴，他仰起头，想要大口呼吸着空气。

仿生人冰冷的手指划过他的后背，沿着他的脊椎向下抚摸着，在他们连接交合的地方打圈。看吧，他连机体都是如此的不同，甚至可以做到不同部位有不同的体温。盖文的呼吸在那个揉捏着自己乳尖的手指作用下变得急促了，他扭动腰部，迎合着对方的动作。

“你在想什么呢，里德警探？”RK900的气息擦过他的耳垂。

我在想关于你的事，盖文在心里回答。他舔舐着伸进嘴里的手指，温度很低，有塑料质感，是RK900的手。

4

跳过这面墙，再爬上那边的破窗户，然后要踩着三个摞在一起的木头箱子向楼上一跃，再一脚踹开那扇铁门，就能找到盖文。

没有过多的犹豫，RK900在预建完成的那一刻，就用助跑开始了跳跃。当他踹开那扇摇摇欲坠的铁门时，他的搭档盖文刚好被嫌疑人一拳击中脸部，踉跄着跌倒在地上。

原因是他在RK900进门的那一刻走了神。

仿生人瞟了一眼正挣扎着从地上爬起的盖文，捏紧拳头向慌张逃跑的嫌疑人追去。他是仿生人，可以跑得更快，还不会感到劳累。当他伸手摸到对方运动衫后的兜帽时，RK900那一直捏着拳头的右手没有经过任何思考和程序的确认，直接揍向了人类脆弱的脸部。

两人在堆满杂物的狭小空间里扭打起来。通过声音，RK900猜测自己撞倒了一排椅子，但他同时也用脚把那人踹到了一个落满灰尘的书架上。眼看着自己即将倒地，嫌疑人竟还不死心地拉倒了一排靠着墙的置物架，以试图阻碍RK900冲向他。因为书柜和置物架的倒下而带来的撞击，那些在墙边堆满废弃木材的架子也开始像罢工了一样往地上倒去。

RK900撑着手边的椅子爬起来，他看到鼻子仍在流血的里德正胡乱地擦抹着脸上的血迹，同时试图寻找那声巨响来源。他迈开步子，跳过地上凌乱的家具，弯下腰从一块正在坠落的木板下滑过。铁架子擦过了他挡在头顶的胳膊，在他刚刚抬脚离开的地板上摔得七零八落，扬起一片灰尘。RK900俯下身，跑到即将被那些带着生锈铁钉木材砸中的盖文身前，一手将他推倒在地，一手撑住了盖文背后唯一的一块木板。

他听到头顶，背后和两侧都传来木头落地的声音。有一根什么东西砸中了他的背部，这让他无法控制地抖了一下，布料的撕裂声让他意识到衣服可能被铁钉划破了，这甚至会伤机体。但RK900感觉不到疼痛，他一直认为这是仿生人独有的优点，现在也不例外。

“砰！”一声枪响在他的耳边炸开。脸上仍有血迹的盖文躺在地上，右手从RK900的肩膀上方穿过，手里举着的那把枪，在离他脑袋不远处的地方刚刚开了火。他听到背后传来人类的惨叫和倒地的声音，嫌疑人的偷袭计划显然失败了。

盖文收回拿枪的右手，很自然地搁在了RK900的大腿上。“你他妈不怕死吗，塑料混蛋？”他抬起另一只手，指着仿生人的鼻子破口大骂。

“我不怕死，我没有生命。”RK900看到一滴蓝血落到了盖文的T恤上，那块的布料颜色立刻变深了。

“所以全底特律的仿生人都异常了，就你没有？”似乎觉得他的说辞十分可笑，盖文轻轻地哼了一声，又一滴蓝血落下了。“如果你死了，你知道我他妈的有多少麻烦要处理吗？”他的眼睛紧紧地盯着RK900额头上的伤口。

“我知道，但我没有一定要变成异常仿生人的理由，”RK900继续说，他想起了RK800，那个越来越像人类的仿生人，“我只是来协助办案的。仿生人的处理速度足够快，没什么可顾虑的，坏了还会新的仿生人会来接替。这很适合警局，也是最为高效的方式。”蓝血滑进了他的眼中，RK900的视野变成了一片蓝色。他眨眨眼，想把液体挤出去，但无济于事。

沉默了几秒后，盖文再次开口。“那你为什么要做这些事？”他仍然躺在地上看着RK900，衣服上的深色区域越来越大，“你并非一定要救我。”

“因为我要保证搭档的生命安全。”RK900歪着脑袋，他想了个新方法来弄走眼睛里的液体，这使他看上去像在流泪，但他并不知道，“我擅自把保证你的安全这项任务调到了最高优先级。”

他伸出手，拿掉了落在警探头发上的木屑碎片。

5

盖文平躺在床上，他从未感到这样的疲惫，和仿生人上床需要消耗的体力比他想象中多。他盯着天花板上的日光灯，脑子里闪过各种因性爱操作不当而引发的命案，此刻他倒是意外的清醒想要工作了。

然而RK900那个家伙根本读不懂他眼神里的想法。仿生人把头埋在他的双腿间，灵活的舌头划过他大腿内侧的皮肤，还时不时带着挑逗意味地舔几下他的性器。

“嘿！你在干什么！”盖文强行把仿生人的脑袋抬起来，“没看到我已经够累了吗？”

“据平常的观察你的体力还并未全部消耗，警探。”RK900舔了舔他的掌心，用极具诱惑力的声音回答他，“然而仿生人是不会感到累的。”

盖文感觉似乎有股电流从他掌心蹿向了大脑。“操！”他咒骂了一句，重新倒回床上。

“这确实是我们现在正在做的事情。”RK900再次低下头，继续刚才的动作。

捂着眼睛只会让下体那里的感受变得更加清晰。盖文想试着回忆点什么来转移注意力，但他满脑子都是RK900和他一起办案时候的样子。仿生人体力确实好，每当有需要追击嫌疑人的时候，原本只是乖乖跟在他身后的RK900就突然像道闪电似的冲了出去，然后没有任何劳累迹象地带着直喘粗气的嫌疑人一起回来。

这是件好事，但盖文仍感到有些难以接受，因为RK900总是会有些负伤。胳膊、头顶或者是脸颊，蓝血从那些伤口里流出来，弄脏了RK900的白色制服。

6

“你他妈不怕死吗，塑料混蛋？”

躺在模控生命的修理台上时，RK900的脑子里不断地重复着盖文刚刚问他的那句话。他想起自己到底特律警局就职的第二天，趁着工作的间隙，RK800把他拉到了一个没人的角落，把那些可以使仿生人异常化的代码传给了他。

但是令RK800惊奇的是，接收的代码只是让他的LED灯变红了一会，RK900随即恢复了正常。

“你拒绝成为异常仿生人，为什么？”RK800不可思议地看着自己。RK900知道眼前的这位康纳曾经在模控生命大楼里做的那些事，但他还是没有弄明白自己需要异常化的原因。RK800笃定的认为这是因为他没能找到需要人类情感的理由，他不得不承认这是事实。比起自己，眼前的这位康纳则显得情绪丰富多了。他会在安德森副队长趴在桌子上打盹的时候，露出一个他从未在任何仿生人脸上见过的温柔笑容。在来底特律警局之前，他见过许多的RK800，但只有这个康纳让他感受到了人类的气息。

这是异常仿生人才有的、不同于情感模拟系统所制造出来的情绪。

他站在原地，看着RK800摇摇头走回自己的座位。他不明白，自己存在的意义就是为了协助警方办案，这有什么变成异常的必要？当然因为底特律警局的人员安排，他现在多了一个人类搭档，于是他的另一个意义便是保证盖文的安全。这是他自己添加的，不符合阿曼妲的意愿，但他仍然打算这么做。他知道大部分人类都害怕死亡，他们格外的珍惜“活着”这个状态，仿佛过早离世只会留下无尽的遗憾。但这对RK900而言不成立，这个世界上的各种生物、干燥的空气和阳光甚至是人类的肢体碰撞，对他来说都只是需要处理数据。

记忆可以上传，躯体可以再造。他并非是不可替代的存在。

但是盖文·里德不一样，他是个人类，所以RK900使用了人类价值观来处理与盖文有关的事务，这是他的系统给出的最优方案。于是，保护搭档生命安全这项任务就突然出现在他的软体里了。

今天他又一次出色的完成了这两项任务。当他从盖文的车上下来，穿过铺满雪的街道，向模控生命大楼走去时，脑袋上缠着的是盖文的围巾，上面沾满了蓝血；身上披着的是对方的外套，为了挡住他背后那条触目惊心的伤口。RK900在人行道停下脚步，他听到背后传来关车门的声音，盖文下车了，还叫住了他。

“我知道你这个型号的仿生人已经停产了。”RK900回过头，他看到盖文插着口袋站在车门旁，语气听上去有些烦躁不安，“对于警局来说，维修费用是一个很大的开支。所以，算是看在我的份上，以后注意点，别他妈的再随随便便受伤了。”

被加重的词语说明了盖文对他受伤这件事的态度，RK900想，他也许是感到厌烦了。得出这个结论的仿生人突然发觉自己那并没有存在必要的呼吸开始不顺畅起来，他的胸口，脉搏调节器那儿似乎在隐隐作痛，但它其实并未受伤。他调整光学组件的焦距，想从模模糊糊的蓝色视野里看清楚盖文现在的表情，但是对方好像猜到了他的动作一般，低头看向落满雪的地面。

“我可不想和其他该死的塑料再重新组队。”

RK900转过身愣愣地看着盖文，那个站在雪地里的人类还是保持着低头的姿势。他不知道这是抱怨还是一句别扭的请求，听上去有种挽留的意思，好像希望他能认真活下去一样。

 

系统提示维修完成。RK900从修理台上坐起身，确认无误后，他穿好衣服走出模控生命的大楼，看到盖文斜靠在落满雪的车旁，手里端着一杯咖啡。雪下得比刚才更大了，看到自己从门口走出来，盖文站直了身子。

“你是换了全套零件吗？该死的怎么花了那么久。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，拉开车门钻进去。RK900没有动，他犹豫着自己是否应该上车。

“我记得有建议过你不必等我，可以直接离开。”

刚在坐下的盖文不爽的“啧”了一声，又重新站起身走到车外。“把救了自己的塑料混蛋扔在下大雪的街道上？”他的手指有节奏地敲击着门框，“说吧你要去哪？”

RK900眨眨眼睛，他决定做个尝试。

“我不知道该去哪，里德警探，无论是这里还是警局，都没有我的位置。我可以待在你身边吗？”

7

“你可以咬着我的肩膀或者手指的，里德警探。”

RK900吻过他的鼻尖，左手在他的性器上套弄着，伴随着拇指划过敏感点的节奏有力地顶着盖文身体里的那一点。他抱起盖文，因为重力的原因在盖文体内仿生人的性器又深入了些许。盖文颤抖着，双腿缠着RK900的腰部，发出甜腻而满足的一声长叹。

“唔……啊……你知道你有多贵吗，混蛋？”他紧紧地抓着RK900的肩膀，凑到仿生人耳边小声地说，“杰弗里已经警告过我了，如果你再受伤，就从我的工资里扣维修费。”

“所以这就是你求我的原因？”RK900仿佛在故意使坏似的，又朝着那个突起顶了几下，这回盖文没能忍住，他叫了一声，穴口紧紧地吸着RK900的性器，“为了盖文·里德钱包着想。”

“去他妈的，老子才没有求你。”他坐在RK900的大腿上，轻轻扯过仿生人的脑袋，朝着那好看的嘴唇吻下去，“我只是不想再跟新的仿生人打交道了。”

8

RK900看着盖文在最后一张表格里签上他的名字，他整理好那些厚重的资料，递给了站在身边等候多时的资料员仿生人。

“终于完了。”盖文疲惫的倒在椅背上，长长的叹了口气，“真是个麻烦的案子。”

“你辛苦了，里德警探。”他把一杯刚接好的咖啡放在了盖文的桌上，“但是接下来你就可以享受一个舒服的假期。”

“我哪也不想去。”盖文拿过那杯咖啡喝了一口，RK900从他的表情里读出了满意，“我要在家睡三天。”

“原来如此，你愿意跟我在一起待上三天，我很高兴。”

“噗——”

“哐当！”

在盖文因为呛到咖啡而不断咳嗽的同时，安德森副队长的杯子也从他手中滑落，在地上摔成了碎片。RK800急忙站起身，抽出纸巾帮他擦干净制服上的咖啡渍。

“你们……”安德森副队长的脑袋从RK800摆动的手臂里钻出来，“住在一起了？”

“副队长，这没什么好惊奇的。”RK800善意的提醒他，“我们也住在一起。”

刚从咳嗽中恢复过来的盖文对着安德森副队长比了个中指：“我和你不一样，老酒鬼，我可没跟该死的塑料屁股有些什么……”

后面的话RK900一个字都没听进去，他只听到了塑料屁股和那个F开头的词语。他意识到原来盖文想要的是这个，这让他软体不稳定值起码上升了56%，还附带有些来路不明的兴奋。用最快的处理速度，他在脑中迅速建立了三套方案来实现盖文的愿望，并下决心今晚就执行成功率最高的那一套。

他对着桌子对面的盖文露出自认为是最灿烂的笑容，但对方却仿佛被吓到了一样，差点第二次把咖啡打翻。

 

回到盖文家后，RK900安静得有些反常。他一声不吭地坐在沙发上，只有眼睛跟着四处走动的盖文转来转去。实际上他的处理器正在高速运转着，留意盖文说出的每个词。直到盖文洗完澡坐在他身边开始碎碎念，他终于听到了自己想要的那个。

他凑到盖文耳边，人类的心跳加快了，尽管他看上去还是有点疑惑；他贴上盖文的嘴唇，触感和他想象中的不太一样，软体不稳定值又开始上升；他听到盖文说“你他妈想干什么，该死的塑……”，但当他把盖文摁倒在桌子上时，对方并没有剧烈地挣扎，甚至在几个吻之后还主动搂住了RK900的脖子。

他闻到了酒精味，也尝到了，软体被盖文愈发急促的呼吸声弄得处理速度发生了明显的下滑。他很想问问RK800自己现在算不算活着，那些强烈的欲望，关于盖文的，让他体会到了一些以前没发现的东西，他甚至开始羡慕表情丰富的人类。

他用一个吻打断了盖文还没说出口的某个F开头的单词。RK900感受着来自人类的拥抱，他仿佛是初次接触这个世界，各种各样纷杂的感官体验如潮水一般涌入他的大脑之中，但这回它们终于不再是冗长的数据了。


End file.
